


The Fun Grind

by Jathis



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Drugs, Friendship, Glam Trash Cecil Palmer, Humor, M/M, Punk Earl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 15:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4612572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Cecil's birthday and he'll grind if he wants to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Fun Grind

**Author's Note:**

  * For [punkrockgaia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/punkrockgaia/gifts).



> A birthday present for Punkrockgaia with their Glam Trash Cecil and Punk Earl!

"It's my  _birthday_ , Early! You owe me at least  _something_ , right?"

Earl groaned, rubbing furiously at his eyes, as if the gesture would spare him from the sight of his grinning friend holding out a single purple tablet on the end of his finger. "How many have you had?" he asked.

Cecil snorted, trying and failing to hide the way he was grinding his teeth. "Enough..."

"Cecil..." Earl leaned back as the tablet was shoved in his mouth, locking eyes with the other. "Ceec..."

"For my birthday?" Cecil pleaded.

The redhead clicked his teeth together softly but he soon made a gesture of taking the tablet from him, palming it as he made a gesture as if he were eating it. "Happy?"

Cecil giggled and flopped onto his side. "Very! Now come here and play with my hair!"

Earl sighed but moved to oblige, running his fingers through his friend's hair as he continued to grind his teeth, the noise loud enough for him to hear. "You need to be careful with this stuff," he gently warned.

"You'll protect me," Cecil countered. "Right?"

"...Yeah, yeah I will."


End file.
